Czerwoni Krzyżowcy
Grafiki użyte w arcie nie są mojego autorstwa i pochodzą z wielu źródeł. W większości nie są dokładnym ukazaniem tego jak dana broń/pojazd/istota/postać wygląda w rzeczywistości i służą jedynie łatwiejszemu zobrazowaniu ich wyglądu a nie odwzorowaniu. Wiadomość ta odnosi się do wszystkich treści zawartych w kategorii Czerwoni Krzyżowcy. Tworząc tą armie wzorowałem się na Czerwonych Templariuszach z gry Dragon Age: Inkwizycja. Czerwoni krzyżowcy - to zdradziecki dom rycerski, który oddał się w ręce mrocznych mocy. Obecnie stanowią dość dobrze zorganizowaną armię, która daje się we znaki Imperium, gdyż każda nawet najmniejsza ich obecność może dać początek potężnej pladze mutantów. Historia W odróżnieniu od innych domów krzyżowców potocznie zwani "Czerwoni" rekrutowali swoje wojska nie z Scholi Progenium ale ze zwykłch sierocińców. Początkowo inkwizycja krzywo patrzyła na zakon, uznając że nie będzie on mógł się równać z prawdziwymi Imperialnymi Krzyżowcami. Twórcą zakonu był Banzur Moneck, wywodzący się z bardzo bogatej i wpływowej rodziny szlacheckiej, kórej członkowie na przestrzeni wieków udowodnili już wiele razy że są nie tylko dobrymi kupcami ale także ludźmi silnej wiary, którzy nie zawachają się oddać życia w imię boskiego Imperatora. Banzur jako dość wojowniczy szlachcic zauważył że ludzie pochodzenia szlacheckiego może i mają wyssaną z mlekiem matki siłę, odwagę i oddanie ale także dumę, pychę i bardzo często pogardę dla innych. Z tego powodu są równie skuteczni co nielubiani przez inne grupy społeczne. Zauważył też że często zwykły pobożny gwardzista jest równie a często i bardziej pobożny i bogobojny a co za tym idzie znacznie łatwiej jest ukształtować jego umysł. Moneck sprzedał ogromną część swoich włości w tym kilka kolonii, a część oddał na rzecz eklezji w zamian za pozowlenie na utworzenie formacji bojowej. Za pieniądze które zdobył wzniósł ogormną fortece zakonną, wiedząc jednak jak istotna jest wszeschstronność rycerzy, na całej planecie zbudował on także sieć mniejszych zamków. Planeta Muriel, była idealnym miejscem dla jego celów. Miała praktycznie każdy potrzebny do szkolenia obszar, od lasów tropikalnych, przez pustynie równika i zielone tereny strefy umiarkowanej. Do tego na planecie nie brakowało sporej wielkości zbiorników wodnych. Lodowe czapy strefy polarnej umożliwiały szkolenie w temperaturach ekstremalnie niskich. Na planecie było wiele miast, gdzie bez trudu znajdował rekrutów. Zatrudnieni przez niego Wolni Handlarze i weterani Gwardii Imperialnej zapewniali wysoki poziom szkolenia. Banzur uzyskał też pomoc konwentów sióstr szpitalnych co dało mu wykwalifikowany personel medyczny. W ciągu dwóch dekad Moneck zdołał stworzyć liczącą ponad dwieście tysięcy braci i sióstr armię, która była zdolna do samodzielnej walki na każdym typie terenu niezależnie od okoliczności. Nie było miasta gdzie nie załopotałby sztandar Czerwonych Krzyżowców. Inkwizycja była pod wrażeniem jego działań i dała mu zgodę na wykorzystanie pełnego potencjału militarnego jego zakonu w walce. Moneck był bardzo szczęśliwy, jednak jego radość nie trwała jednak długo. Na pierwszą kampanię posłał dziesięć tysięcy braci, nie powrócił żaden z nich. Z każdą kolejną wyprawą było podobnie a inkwizycja milczała w sprawie szczegółów dotyczących kampanii. Moneck w ciągu trzech następnych lat stracił prawie 25% zakonu. Nie wierzył by jego ludzie, którzy bez trudu odpierali fale zielonoskórych, zarówno na swoim świecie jak i każdym innym i którzy dawali radę eldarom a nawet ich mrocznym braciom, tak po prostu ginęli z rąk heretyków. Jego zakon także tych przeciwników spotykał na swej drodze i nie było sytuacji by nie zdołał ich pokonać. Banzur rozpoczął więc własne śledztwo. Kiedy inkwizycja "poprosiła" o kolejną falę, Moneck zadeklarował chęć osobistego poprowadzenia swych wojsk. Inkwizytror był wyraźnie niechętny do wydania pozwolenia ale w końcu zgodził się na to. Monek i jego ludzie trafili na pole bitwy pełne dziwnych czerwonych kryształów gdzie u boku marines z zakonu Szarych Rycerzy zabijali całe hordy zmutowanych potworów, nie mając pojęcia że byli to niegdyś lojalni obywatele Imperium. Banzur nie wiedział kto stoi u jego boku ani o tym że jego los jest już przesądzony. Odkrył to jednak ktoś inny. Walczacy wiele kilometrów od mistrza domu, drugi w łańcuchu dowodzenia Wielki Komtur Severus Hawk. Był to pamiętający jeszcze awanturnicze życie Monecka wojownik, wielce oddany Imperatorowi. Tak naprawde ocalał tylko dlatego, że w chwili odkrycia strasznej tajemnicy nie było w jego towarzystwie żadnego Szarego Rycerza, jedynie tempestus i kilku braci z innego domu krzyżowców, którzy ocaleli do momentu poznania tajemnicy. Severus właśnie uśmiercał kolejnego heretyka przy użyciu swego miecza energetycznego, kiedy rozbijając krzyształ na jego piersi dostrzegł emblematy swojego bractwa. Długo bił się z myślami, jednak kiedy tylko ostatni z mutantów padł, on i jego ludzie którzy także dostrzegli z kim walczą, natychmiast zwrócili swą broń przeciwko reszcie sił Imperialnych i inkwizytorce która ich prowadziła. Ta bez żadnych emocji wyznała Severusowi, że zarówno on jak i wszyscy tu obecni i tak są już skazani na śmierć. Jego zakon został wybrany do tej kampanii, bo chociaż bardzo liczny to wpływowi chaosu ulegało stosunkowo niewielu braci. Hawk nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na kobietę zabijając ją i wszystkich innych lojalistów. Wiedząc że nie ma już odwrotu postanowił wycofać się z planety. Chciał ostrzec Monecka lecz było już za późno Szarzy Rycerze, którzy z takim zapałem zabijali mutanty, teraz skierowali swą broń na lojalistów. Dowiedziawszy się o tym że część krzyżowców się zbuntowała kapitan Rycerzy podjął decyzje o zbombardowaniu ich pozycji, jednak wtedy barka bitewna została zaatakowana przez okrety Czerwonych. W rezultacie potyczki z planety z życiem zdołał ujść jedynie Severus z setką braci, na jednym mocno już uszkodzonym okręcie. Gdy przybył na Muriel, po świecie natychmiast rozniosła się wieść o śmierci mistrza i o zdradzie inkwizycji. Imperium wiedziało że musi reagować szybko. Nawet pojedyńczy zakażony mógł sprowadzić zagładę na cały świat. Czerwone kryształy które były możliwe do odnalezienia na niemal całej planecie okazały się być nieznanym tworzywem pochodzącym z immaterium. Stale wydzielało ono kawałki siebie, które były dość lekkie by unosić się w powietrzu. Co prawda Czerwoni Krzyżowcy nosili filtry powietrza, ale nawet najmniejsza szczelina w pancerzu, kawałek odsłoniętej skóry sprawiały, że ktoś mógł stać się zarażony. Marines byli bezpieczni, inwkizytorzy także, krzyżowcy i tempestus już nie. Inkwizycja w ciągu roku zebrała armię dziesięciokrotnie większą od wojsk zakonu, do tego dysponowała wsparciem trzech zakonów Astartes, nie chcąć marnotrawić żołnierzy, nie poproszono o wsparcie Szarych Rycerzy. Było już jednak za późno. Praktycznie każdy komtur, każdy wyżej postawiony dowódca zakonny i ponad 90% zakonu było już w rękach mrocznej substancji. Jednakże z jekiegoś powodu, Krzyżowcy nie stali się zmutowanymi bestiami. Rozpoczęła się długa i wyczerpująca kampania. Inkwizycja zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zdoła już ocalić tego świata, ale znała też swego wroga. Rzucenie exterminatusa w początkowej fazie nie wchodziło w grę, flota wokół Muriel była zbyt dobrze wyszkolona, na dodatek na powierzchni Krzyżowcy będą stawiali zaciekły opór. Kampania wyrwała wielu inkwizytorom z życia około piętnastu lat i kosztowała życie około 87% gwardzistów. Zaskakująco małe straty ponieśli marines bo zginęło ich tylko 15% ze wszystkich 3 kompanii. Krzyżowcy jakby nie patrzeć wciąż zachowali zmysły i mieli wyraźne problemy by strzelić do wybrańców Imperatora. Tak czy inaczej inkwizycja poniosła klęskę. Według szacunków, śmierć w walce poniosła jedynie połowa domu krzyżowców. Reszta z mistrzem na czele opuściła świat by zniknąć w osnowie. Co ciekawe Severus Hawk wiedząc jak rozprzestrzenia się plaga czerwonych kryształów, którymi był już zarażony, skontakował się z wciąż zdrowymi gwardzistami PDF'u i polecił im zabrać z planety wszystkie siostry miłosierdzia. W prawdzie były to służebnice Eklezji ale nie były niczemu winne więc polecono zabrać je ze świata na najbliższy świat-światynie. Początkowo siostry protestowały lecz widząc przeciwko komu zbroją się Krzyżowcy nie miały innego wyboru. Gdy Muriel umierało w płomieniach exterminatusa Severus wraz ze swymi "dziećmi" skrył się na lodowej planecie w Segmentum Pacyficus. Świat nosił numeryczną nazwę a Krzyżowcy doskonale wiedzieli że Administranum przypomina sobie o takich miejscach w najlepszym razie raz na milenium i nawet jeżeli przyślą ekspedycje to nikłe są szanse że ktoś dostrzeże jej zniknięcie. Czerwoni nadali mu nazwe Mauvais. Był to martwy świat, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek cennych surowców, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Zamarznięte oceany były tak naprawde ciekłym promethium a potężne, twarde skały planety idealnie nadawały się do stawiania potężnej fortecy. Na księżycu owej planety odnaleziono też opuszczoną z niewiadomych przyczyn kopalnie. Bardzo szybko je wykorzystano i zaadaptowano, dzięki czemu Krzyżowcy mają dostęp do sporych zapasów surowców. Nie było też problemu z zaopatrzeniem w wodę i żywność gdyż pozornie lodowe pustkowia tak naprawde tętniły życiem pod powierzchnią lodu. Uczeni jak przetrwać na lodowych pustowiach Krzyżowcy szybko przystosowali się do nowego klimatu i byli gotowi do walki w imieniu nowego boga. Nikt dokładnie nie wie czym jest owy twór osnowy, Czerwoni nazywają go Envy chociaż nie ma pewności czy to jego prawdziwe imię. To dzięki tej istocie Krzyżowcy nie stoczyli się w otchłań szaleństwa. Początkowo celem niewątpliwie potężnego demona było opętać Szarego Rycerza, gdy jednak zdał sobie sprawe z tego że jest to najprawdopodobniej niemożliwe zaczął szukać kogoś kto da mu szanse ucieczki i tym kimś był właśnie Severus Hawk nowy mistrz zakonu Czerwonych Krzyżowców, którzy teraz przelewają krew w jego imieniu i rozsiewają jego zarazę kryształów które na jego cześć zostały nazwane Envynjum. Wojskowość zakonu Czerwoni Krzyżowcy to zedydowanie jedna z najlepiej zorganizowanych, uzbrojonych i wyszkolonych armii Chaosu. Wyróżniali się na tle innych bractw od samego początku. Potężna liczba braci walczących, rekrutacja z sierocińców, do tego dość łagodne usposobienie i brak tak irytujacej w przypadku innych domów pychy. Ci bracia nie uważali się za nikogo niezwykłego i tak samo jest do dziś. W żadnym razie mie można ich jednak nazwać już dobrymi ludźmi, jeśli wogóle można ich nazywać ludźmi. Dodatkowo nie polegali wyłącznie na broni do walki w zwarciu czym złamali główny dogmat sztuki walki krzyżowców ale tym samym potężnie ograniczyli straty wśród swych ludzi. Organizacja armii Zakon nawet po upadku zachował starą strukturę. Obecnie jego liczebność szacuje się na około sto dwadzieścia tysięcy braci walczących, chociaż dane te nie są zbyt dokładne. Na czele zakonu stoi jego Mistrz i tak powinno się go tytuować, bezpośrednio pod mistrzem stoi Wielki Komtur, który jest automatycznym następcą mistrza, gdy ten zginie. Jeżeli zginą zarówno mistrz jak i Wielki Komtur, lordowie niższego stopnia wybierają nastepce na zasadzie symbolicznego pojedynku.. Dalej zakon dzieli się na loże, na czele każdej z nich stoi Wysoki Komtur dowodzi on armią dziesięciu tysięcy braci. Niżej stoi Komtur na czele tysiąca braci, formacja ta zwana jest komturią. Niżej stoi Chorąży na czele jak łatwo się domyśleć chorągwi liczacej stu braci. Chorągwie są z kolei podzielone na drużyny a na czele każdej z nich stoi Brat Przełożony. Drużna natomiast składa się dziesięciu z Braci Walczących. Liczebność armii podaje się bez uwzględnienia oficerów. Od czasu zdrady zakon przestał uwzględniać w swoich danych także liczbę neofitów, głównie dlatego że zmienił się proces rekrutacji. Opis jednostek Armia Czerwonych jest podzielona nie tylko na stopnie ale też na specjalizacje w zależności od tego z jakim bratem mamy do czynienia i jak bardzo zatracił się on pod wpływem Envynjum, które jak powszechnie wiadomo korumpuje, chociaż nad samym procesem da się zapanować, jednak nie każdemu się to udaje. Neofici - przed zdradą byli to ci którym udało się zrobić wrażenie na trenerach zakonnych i którzy dostąpili zaszczytu rozpoczecia szkolenia na Krzyżowca. Obecnie są to wszyscy ci którzy mają dość siły by nie zmienić się w bezrozumne mutanty a i tych którzy byli dość silni czesto traktuje się jak mięso armatnie. Zakon nie musi się obecnie przejmować przeżywalnością rekrutów dzięki licznym nowym potężnym jednostkom. Sprawdzają się przy sprawdzaniu jak dobrze okopany jest przeciwnik, czasami też polega się na nich przy zwiadzie. Bracia Walczący - podstawowa jednostka w armii Czerwonych Krzyżowców. Bracia Walczacy to najliczniejsza i zdecydowanie najbardziej wszechstronna jednostka zakonu. Każdy z nich jest mistrzem walki wręcz z użyciem wybranej przez siebie broni. Mogą to być miecze, topory buławy lub młoty, które mają na celu zabić każdego napotkanego wroga, który podejdzie zbyt blisko. Na dodatek demoniczne moce sprawiają że każdy z nich jest zdecydowanie silniejszy od zwkłego człowieka. Zwykle bracia szkolą się w walce broń jednoręczna i tarcza, chociaż zdarzają się walczacy orężem dwuręcznym lub bronią do walki w zwarciu i pistoletem. Zakon od samego początku korzystał z małych egzemplarzy broni boltowej i wykorzystuje ją z powodzeniem do dziś. Zdecydowana część floty zakonnej jaka zbiegła z masakry na Muriel została wykorzystana do wzniesienia zakładów produkcyjnych, które obecnie dotarczają zaopatrzenia machinie wojennej Czerwonych. Dodatkowo bracia ci mogą być wyposażeni w miotacze ognia lub broń przeciwpancerną, najczęściej są to wyrzutnie rakiet. Każdy z tych wojowników musi się wystrzegać by nie zatracić się w mrocznej mocy jaką daje kryształ, gdyż w przeciwnym razie czeka go straszny los przeklętego. Wojownicy si sprawdzają się podczas szturmów, oblężeń i długotrwałej obrony, jednak kiedy trzeba dokonać zwiadu lub naprawde szybkiego ataku, podczas którego najlepiej wpaść do bazy wroga zmasakrować obrone i zniknąc, wolą powierzać sprawe w ręcę czerwonych szponów. Na dodatek wyżej postawienie bracia mogą uzyskać dostęp do zdecydowanie lepszych mocy jak droga kryształu (dokładniej opisana przy szponach) lub zdolność miotania kulami ognia osnowy, który jest znacznie gorętszy od zwykłego płomienia a przy tym o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny. Mówimy tu jednak o naprawde wysoko postawionych osobistościach takich jak Komturowie. Czerwone szpony '''- dla tych którzy spotkają się z nimi w walce, zdecydowanie najbardziej irytująca jednostka. Szpony to bracia, którzy w dużym stopniu zatracili się w mrocznych mocach. Nie są oni jednak opętani i wciąż zachowują rozum. Bycie szponem wymaga wielu poświęceń, gdyż będąc nim człowiek balansuje na granicy zza której nie ma powortu. Ci wojownicy są jednymi z najbardziej cenionych i najbardziej szanowanych braci. Nie tylko za swoją potężną wolę, która pozwala im nadal myśleć racjonalnie, podczas gdy zwykły neofita w takim i o wiele mniejszym stadium skażenia już dawno stałby się bezmyślnym potoworem ale także za unikalne zdolności. Jak już wspomniałem szpony są bardzo irytujące dla przeciwników którym przychodzi z nimi walczyć. Głównie dlatego że jeżeli brat wykaże się dość dużą dozą cierpliwości to nauczy się korzystać z drogi kryształu. Pozwala mu ona dosłownie teleportować się od jednego kryształu do drugiego, jeśli tylko ten jest dość dobrze rozwinięty. Nie ma dla nich znaczenia czy kryształ ten wyrasta z ziemi (o tym dlaczego mają wyrastać z ziemi bedzie potem) czy z żywej osoby, jeśli jest dość duży (najlepiej sprawdza się w przypadku behemotów) to brat z niego skorzysta by błyskawicznie znaleźć się znacznie bliżej swojego celu. Wiele razy obsługa broni ciężkich w bunkrach gwardzistów nie zdążyła się zdziwić, kiedy nagle tuż przed ich pozycjami a czasami nawet w samym środku bazy pojawiał się nagle oddział Szponów. '''Behemoth - zdecydowanie najbardziej znienawidzona jednostka w szeregach Czerwonych Krzyżowców. Wielka, napakowana kryształowymi mięśniami, wściekła, bezmyślna, krwiożercza bestia, wzrostem przewyższająca nawet marine. Na dodatek może ona robić za portal dla wcześniej wspomnianych czerwonych szponów a w niektórych przypadkach także dla innych braci. Broń bazująca na cieple nie robi na nim absolutnie żadnego wrażenia, zwłaszcza promienie laserowe, które w niektórych przypakdach rykoszetowały i zabijały żołnierzy Imperium. Jedyną bronią którą można im wyrządzić krzywde jest ta na litą amunicję (kryształ z Envynjum ma o wiele słabszą strukture od zwykłego więc pocisk powienien sobie poradzić) i broń plazmowa. Początkowo błędnie sądzono żę behemothy to dowódcy band heretyków, dopiero dużo później zorientowano się że to zwykłe potwory pod kontrolą zakonu. Każdy brat który staje się behemothem to niepowetowana strata dla Czerwonych, gdyż tracą oni doskonałego wojownika na rzecz bezrozumnej machiny do zabijania. Horrory Envy '''- nie byli pewni jak powstają te istoty. Tutaj też sławna stała się postać Cassandry Renar, wysokiej komturki, która według niektórych jest także partnerką Severusa. Pomijając jednak plotki, Cassandra odkryła że istoty te są stworzone z tego samego materiału co kryształy Envy, z tą jednak różnicą że zachowują formę ciekłą. Mają zdolność podróży kryształu, władają ogniem spaczni a na dodatek mogą pluć dziwną mazią. Efektem trafienia tym ostatnim powolna i niezwykle bolesna przemiana w behemota, osoby która została trafiona. Na dodatek nie robią na niej wrażenia żadne pociski. Jedynym sposobem na ich zniszczenie jest użycie ładunków wybuchowych o naprawde dużej sile, lub potraktowanie takowych energią psioniczną. Odkryła ona że demony te powstają kiedy ciało behemotha zostanie całkowicie oblane krwią. Nie trudno się więc domyśleć jak krawe musiały być pola walki jeśli istoty te powstawały na "dziko". Tak czy inaczej Cassandra odkryła że demony te mieszkają właśnie w kryształach a także w (do dziś niewyjaśniony sposób) udało jej się odkryć jak przyzwać je na pole walki. Obecnie horrory envy stanowią elitę wojsk Czerwonych Krzyżowców i wzywane na pole bitwy są tylko w ostateczności, gdyż wezwanie tych istot wiąże się z ogormnym ryzykiem zatracenia się w mrocznych mocach. '''Znawcy Kryształu - to ci z braci którzy postanowili poświęcić swój czas a często także zdrowie i życie aby zgłębić tajemnice kryształu. Nie można jednak powiedzieć by ich ofiara poszła na marne. Zakon bardzo wiele zawdzięcza tym ludziom. To oni odkryli jak panować nad rozwojem Envynjum w swoim ciele. Byli też pierwszymi którzy poznali zasade dzięki której Szpony mogą się teleportować i tym samym nauczyć tego innych braci. To oni zgłębili tajniki korzystania z ognia immaterium a także jak używać mocy kryształu do zwiększania zdolności bojowych. Ponadto nauczyli się jak kształtować samo Envyljum, dzięki czemu zakon potrafi go teraz używać do tworzenia elementów broni palnej a w przypadku broni do walki wręcz jak twozyć całe egzemplarze. Znawny kryształu korzystają z broni stworzonej z Envynjum i są jedymi członkami Krzyżowców na których broń ta nie ma niszczycielskiego wpływu. Dodatkowo mistrzowie sztuki potrafią kreować sporej wielkości elementy z mrocznego surowca. Tak powstała biblioteka ukryta pod kwaterą główną zakonu. Znawców Kryształu w szeregach Czerwonych Krzyżowców jest około kilku tysięcy, nie są oni jednak zaliczani do standardowej armii zakonu. Nie biorą tak często udziału w wyprawach, zamiast tego poświęcają się zgłębianiu tajników mrocznych mocy. Nie są oni co ważne psionikami tylko ludźmi obdarzonymi przez Envynjum określonymi mocami. Przywódczynią wszystkich znawców kryształu jest Cassandra Renar, pełniąca jednocześnie funkcje jednego z wysokich komturów. Park maszynowy Zakon od samego początku miał dostęp do całkiem dobrze rozwiniętego parku maszynowego. Jednostki bojowe produkowano na Muriel wraz z całym niezbędnym dla zakonu wyposażeniem, toteż Krzyżowcy nie mieli wielkich trudności z przeniesieniem produkcji w inne miejsce. Jedyną stratą jaką ponieśli była drużyna trzech Banebladów, które otrzymali od mechanicus za bohaterską obronę świata-kuźni przed inwazją orków a które zostawili na Muriel by jak najdłużej siły zakonu mogły osłaniać odwrót reszty Czerwonych. Do pojazdów dostępnych dla wojsk Czerwonych Krzyżowców zaliczamy: Chimery - produkowane na masową skalę także na Mauvais. Chociaż jak wszystkie pojazdy produkowane przez Czerwonych nie są one tak dobre jakościowo jak te produkowane przez prawdziwe światy-kuźnie to są dość wytrzymałe aby podjechać blisko linii wroga na tyle by Bracia Walczacy mogli zrobić użytek ze swych bolterów, jeśli tylko przeciwnik nie dysponuje bronią przeciwpancerną rzecz jasna. Jak każda tradycyjna chimera może być wyposażona w karabin laserowy, chociaż krzyżowcy praktycznie zawsze zbroją je w karabin maszynowy lub ciężki bolter. Hellhoundy '''- podobnie jak w przypadku chimery jest to niewiele różniąca się konstrukcją od orginału Imperialna jednostka bojowa. Zmiana zaszła w miotaczu ognia, który został wyposażony w filtr z kryształu Envy. W rezultacie jednostka nie pluje zwykłym ogniem lecz ogniem spaczni, który znacznie lepiej radzi sobie z przeciwnikami a ponieważ paliwo nie zmienia swej struktury broń ma taki sam zasięg jak orginał. '''Leman Russy - czymże byłaby ludzkość bez swej pancernej pięści? Czerwoni Krzyżowny korzystają z dwóch wariantów tej jednostki. Model podstawowy jest przez nich wykorzystywany najczęściej. Do jego pocisków Krzyżowcy dorzucają nieco Envylium przez co pociski są gorźniejsze bo eksplodują falą ognia spaczni. Poza amunicją nie różni się od jednak niczym od pozostałych jednostek. Drugim wariantem jest infernus. Ta jednostka została stworzona przez mechanicus Krzyżowców. Główne działo zostało zastąpione w niej potężnym sprzężonym miotaczem ognia, ulepszonym podobnie jak te w hellkoundach. Taka jednostka jest szybka i niszczycielska dla wrogiej piechoty i lekkich pojazdów Basiliski '''- w przypadku armii tak wszechstronnej jak Czerwoni nie było mowy o braku tych jednostek. Sprawdzające się zarówno podczas ataku jak i obrony, basiliski swym skoncentrowanym ostrzałem już wielokrotnie dowiodły że nie ma przeszkody której nie pokonałby skoncentrowany ostrzał artyleryjski. '''Hydra - produkowany w bardzo małej liczbie pojazd, którego liczba w szeregach Czerwonych stale rośnie. Z każdą kolejną bitwą dowódcy zakonni odkrywają potencjał tej maszyny, która trafiła w ich ręcę dopiero po upadku. Czerwoni mają więc problemy z jej produkcją jednak mimo wszystko nie mogą narzekać. Potężne działa tych jednostek były już wykorzystywane zarówno do niszczenia wrogiej piechoty i pojazdów jak i do strącania z nieba wrogich samolotów. Uzbrojenie Ponieważ zakon jest właściwie samowystarczalny, gdyż jego kopalnie zaspokajają potrzeby fabryk a to czego nie da się wykopać, zakonnicy po prostu zrabują z innego świata, Czerwoni Krzyżowcy mają do dyspozycji cały arsenał, który teraz postaram się opisać. Broń biała - będąca wyłącznie na wyposażeniu neofitów. Bracia Walczący mają dostęp do broni łańcuchowych i energetycznych, więc z broni białej praktycznie nie korzystają. Ponieważ obecnie neofici z zaszczytnej służby stali się niewolniczym mięsem armatnim a mimo to ich liczba wcale nie spada a nawet lekko wzrasta, zakon przestał dbać o ich uzbrojenie. Obecnie więc wszeliego rodzaju noże, brzeszczoty i siekiery są w rękach kultystów zakonu. Wyjątkami od reguły są potężne młoty bojowe i buławy, będące na wyposażeniu zakonników, którzy spodziewają się walki z ciężko opancerzonym przeciwnikiem, chociaż i wtedy często wolą postawić na broń łańcuchową. Broń laserowa '''- jak w poprzednim wypadku, nie jest ona produkowana przez zakon tylko rabowana z różnych pól bitew. Neofici sami muszą dbać o swoje wyposażenie i zwykle to właśnie "latarki" stanowią ich wyposażenie. Często jednak brakuje do nich amunicji a szarzująca armia niewyszkolonych głupców prędzej zrobi krzywde sobie niż komuś. '''Broń łańcuchowa - ponieważ Krzyżowcy specjalizują się głównie w walce wręcz nikogo nie powinno dziwić że taka broń znajduje się w ich arsenale. Miecze i topory łańcuchowe już wielokrotnie okazywały się być idealną bronią na każdego przeciwnika jaki stawał na drodze zakonowi. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach zakonnicy stawiają jednak na broń białą, są to jednak rzadkie sytuacje kiedy na drodze mogą stanąć im ciężko opancerzone regimenty gwardii takie jak np: Velopończycy a nawet wtedy miecz łańcuchowy był wyborem numer jeden. Broń boltowa - pistolety i karabiny boltowe są na wyposażeniu niemal każdego zakonnika a na pewno każdy z nich potrafi się tą bronią posługiwać. Często bracia ryzykując zatracenie modyfikują swoje boltery poprzez montowanie luf z Envynjum lub magazynków z amunicją wypełnioną tym materiałem. Pociski zostają wtedy rozgrzane do bardzo wysokich temeperatur przy opuszaniu lufy. Zmniejsza to przebijalność ale i tak taki pocisk jest zabójczy dla przeciętnego gwardzisty a dodatkowy ładunek w pocisku sprawia że pociski nie tylko tworzą większe ekslpozje ale także uwalniają fragmenty kryształków, które przenoszą się na gwardzistów. Broń Energetyczna - obiekt westchnien każdego zakonnika. Podczas gdy inne domy Krzyżowców, które maiały wsparcie funduszy inkwizycji mogły sobie pozwolić na wyszkolenie nawet kilku tysięcy braci odzianych w najlepsze kunsztowne pancerze i broń energetyczną, Czerwoni mogli pozowlić na taki luksus tylko dowódcom od stopnia chorążego w górę. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się żeby taki oręż otrzymał brat położony niżej w chierarchi zakonnej. Miecze, topory, buławy a także młoty energetyczne to jednak bez wątpienia doskonała broń a każdy wojownik w nią uzbrojony, zwłaszcza tak doświadczony jak Krzyżowiec, może z jej pomocą zniszczyć każdego przeciwnika jaki stanie mu na drodze. Wśród heretyckich sił można odnaleźć braci uzbrojonych w energo-pazury, którymi rozrywają swoich przeciwników na kawałki. Bronie specjalne - to dodatkowy oręż nie będący na codzień w rękach braci. Zaliczamy do nich wyrzutnie rakiet, której ładunki często są wzmocnione domieszką Envylium, oraz miotacze ognia, doskonale nadające się do masakrowania okopanych wrogów. Mroczne Dary '''- chociaż każdy z braci zdaje sobie sprawę jak niebezpieczna jest to praktyka, niektórzy z nich przyjmują mroczne dary od Envy. Dary te mają bardzo różną postać i mogą dać wojownikowi ogromną przewagę nad innymi. Zwykłe zwiększenie siły czy szybkości jest niczym w porównaniu do zdolności podróży w krysztale czy miotania ogniem spaczni z rąk. Czasami Envy pozwala wykorzystać swoją moc do dokonania mrocznej konsekracji, dzięki której broń zyskuje nowe potężne właściwości, gdyż wchodzi w nią cząstka demonicznej mocy. Miecz łańcuchowy który wytrzymałością i ostrością dorównuje broni energetycznej to tylko jeden z licznych przykładów potęgi Envy. '''Opancerzenie - ponieważ praktycznie wszyscy bracia bitweni noszą ten sam model pancerza, różniący się w naprawde niewielkim stopniu opis ten można dopasować do każdego stopnia. Czerwoni noszą solidnie wykonane płytowe zbroje osłaniające praktycznie całe ciało noszacego. Składająca się z niewielu elementów zbroja może być zakładana i zdejmowana samodzielnie, chociaż zwykle pomagają przy tym serwitorzy. Najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem pancerza jest napierśnik, na którym zawsze widnieje herb zakonu. Czasami jest on zasłonięty przez porastające ciało krzyżowca Envylium. Tak samo jak w przypadku broni energetycznej, bracia dowodzący dostają wyglądające tak samo a jednak znacznie lepsze jakościowo pancerze. Dodatkowo każdy z zakonników wyposażony jest w dobrze wykonaną tarcze. Niestety tylko dowódcy mogą sobie pozwolić na prawdziwe tarcze gromów, wyposażone we własne generatory siłowe ale zwykłe tarcze są dość wytrzymałe by wytrzymać skoncentrowany ogień karabinów laserowych przez krótki okres czasu. Bronie Envynjum - głupcy, szaleńcy, samobójcy tak zwykle przyjęło się nazywać braci korzystających z tego oręża. Wykonane z użyciem Envynjum bronie potrafią siać potężne zniszczenie na polu bitwy. Najmniejsza rana od tej broni sprawia że osoba trafiona zostaje zarażona czerwoną plagą. Ponieważ proces obróbki envynjum tak by nadawało się ono do produkcji broni jest bardzo trudny i czasochłonny tworzy się zwykle jedynie elementy takiej broni, chociaż zdarzają się egzemplarze wykonane wyłącznie z kryształu. Problemem jest wytrzymałość takiego materiału, który chociaż oprze się niemal każdej broni termicznej, nie ma najmniejszych szans w starciu z bronią białą. Proces obróbki ma na celu zwiększyć jego wytrzymałość. Niestety broń chociaż jest wtedy praktycznie niezniszczalna dla uszkodzeń mechanicznych, znaczni traci na swej odporności na ciepło. Jest to spowodowane głównie tym że owe kryształy trzeba najpierw właśnie wytopić co nie jest proste zwracając uwagę na fakt że nawet broń melta ma problemy z przepaleniem tej materii. Ważnym jest tutaj że produkuje się wyłącznie broń do walki wręcz. Miecze i topory wykorzystujące envynjum są równie dobre a często lepsze od broni energetycznej a na dodatek najmniejsza rana wywołana trafieniem z tej broni zaraża czerwoną plagą, przed którą nawet marines nie są w stanie się uchronić. Natomiast buławy i młoty generują potężne fale energii immaterium, które powodują ogromne zniszczenia. Należy jednak pamiętać że broń ta równie szybko co wroga niszczy też jej użytkownika a im więcej kryształu użyje się do jej stworzenia tym trudniej zapanować nad jej demonicznym wpływem. Dlatego też ostrza młotów i toporów produkuje się tak aby były jak najcieńsze (kryształ po obróbce i tak ma mechaniczną wytrzymałość adamantu) i same trzonki młotów i buławy. Tylko Znawcy Kryształów mogą względnie bezpiecznie posługiwać się takim orężem, chociaż znaczna część i tak woli polegać na tradycyjnych broniach. Podejście zakonu Tutaj postaram się przybliżyć podejście zakonu do innych band chaosu, do tematu jakim jest prowadzenie wojny a także jaki stosunek mają bracia do siebie nawzajem. Inne bandy Chaosu Czerwoni Krzyżowcy nie przepadają za kontaktem z innymi bandami Chaosu a zwłaszcza tymi dowodzonymi przez marines. Doskonale zdają sobie sprawe jak katastrofalny wpływ mogą mieć ci fanatycy na ich świat. Envy zdaje się jednak chronić swych wyznawców, gdyż jescze nie zdarzyło się by któryś z braci zdezerterował do innej bandy Chaosu. Mimo swej niechęci bracia często podejmują się współpracy z innymi bandami. Nie jest to jednak pomoc bezinteresowna. Często Krzyżowcy żądają ogromnego udziału w łupach wojennych, zabierają ze sobą znaczną część wyznawców aby uczynić z nich swych neofitów a czasami nawet po zdobyciu tego na czym im zależało po prostu porzucą świat któremu zgodzili się pomagać. Z tego powodu mają renomę bardzo dobrego chociaż niepewnego sojusznika. Do każdego z bogów mają inne podejście. Z pewnością największym szacunkiem, lecz nie fanatycznym poddaństwem darzą Khorna i jego wyznawców. Czerwoni lepiej niż jacykolwiek inni śmiertelnicy rozumieją czym jest honor wojownika i jak ważna jest dla niego walka wręcz. Zakon zdobył tym uznanie krawego boga, którego jednak bardzo irytuje zdradziecka natura niektórych dowódców zakonu, którzy porzucają pola walki. Nie przeszkadza mu to aż tak bardzo tylko dlatego, że porzucają armie Niepodzielnego a nie konkretnego z bogów. No i jest jeszcze podejście zakonu do Slaanesh, które bardzo raduje Khorna ale o tym później. Nurgle nie jest zbyt lubiany przez zakon, głównie przez swoje oddziaływanie na innych. Chociaż Envy zapewnia Czerwonym ochronę przed plagami, ci wciąż bardzo rzadko podejmują się współpracy jego armiami. Zdecydowanie wolą walczyć u boku opętanych szałem zabijania berserkerów niż przy obrzmiałych i powolnych marines zarazy. Zakonnicy wzbraniają się przed korzystaniem z darów papy Nurgla, jednak ten zdaje się nie być na nich zły a wręcz przeciwnie raduje się kiedy plaga kryształów spada na kolejny świat. Co by o nim nie mówić Czerwoni lubią Tzeentcha, a konkretnie jego najwierniejszych wyznawców czyli czarnoksiężników. Zakon często godzi się na współprace z magami, głównie po to by móc poznać lepiej osnowę. Całą wiedzę zapisują i gormadzą w wielkiej, ukrytej głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi, w wykonanej z Envynjum. Księgi te są kopiowane i oddawane do normalnej biblioteki zakonnej ale pierwsze, kunsztownie oprawione i zapieczętowane pierwsze egzemplarze spoczywają bezpiecznie w kwaterze głównej zakonu. No i dochodzimy do tego czego Czerwoni nienawidzą najbardziej czyli Slaanesh. Z niewiadomych powodów zakon nie unika ale wręcz poluje na wyznawców tego boga. Jest to właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy za które Khorne lubi Krzyżowców. Gdy krzyki wyznawców Slaanesh roznoszą się echem po światach na które wpadają Czerwoni i prowadzeni swoim słusznym gniewem krwawo masakrują wroga. Dopada ich wtedy plugawa furia, która sprawia że zwykły Brat Walczacy jest w stanie gołymi rękoma rozerwać na strzęby innego człowieka. To ostatnie zachowanie wskazuje na to że samo Envy jest wrogo nastawione do Slaanesh i z jakiegoś powodu chce go zniszczyć. Wojna Podczas gdy większość band Chaosu wizja następnej wojny doprowadza do dzikiej ekstazy i sprawia że krew (często dosłownie) gotuje się w ich żyłach, Czerwone Krzyże podchodzą do tematu wojny bardzo spokojnie. Zachowując swój racjonalizm i chłodną kalkulacje z czasów walki za Imperium, zakonnicy spokojnie zaplanują całą kampanie jaka ich czeka. Nie będą śpieszyć się z atakiem i nie porwą się ślepo na wroga, zamiast tego przeprowadzą serie dokładnych zwiadów, zasieją niepokój w sercach mieszkańców przez masowe porwania i krwawe ludobójstwa. Rozrzucą swoich neofitów po planecie by rozsiali plage i osłabili obronę a przy okazji sprawdzili jak dobrze zorganizowana jest armia wroga. Doskonale znają procedury bezpieczeństwa Imperium i doskonale wiedzą kiedy muszą zniszczyć iglice Astropatyczne zaczynając tym samym masakrę. Mając dostęp do stale aktualizowanych dzięki napadniętym statkom Imperialnych map, doskonale wiedzą które światy są mało ważne strategicznie i można je zaatakować. Zwykle celem ataku padają właśnie takie miejsca jak słabo chronione, świeżo powstałe kolonie o których powstaniu Imperium nawet nie zdążyło się jeszcze dowiedzieć. Dla takich miejsc nie ma już ratunku. Czerwoni Krzyżowcy starają się nie wracać na siebie uwagi więc ataków na planety nie podejmują się tak często. Zwykle wspierają działania innych band Chaosu i swoimi dobrze zaplonowanymi, druzgocącymi atakami udowadniają że są godni nazywania siebie synami Chaosu. Zachowanie Zakonników Początkowo zakonnicy byli bardzo silnymi wiarą bardzo życzliwymi i pełnymi poszanowania dla tradycji i wartości Imperialnych ludźmi, jednak kiedy herezja dosięgła ich szeregów podejście bardzo się zmieniło. Oczywiście pomijając już fakt że Czerwoni stali się o wiele bardziej krwiożerczy i śmiercionośni. Najlepiej zmiane zachowania względem ludzi nie należących do zakonu widać na neofitach. Kiedyś byli to szkoleni i dołączani do grup uderzeniowych młodzi ludzie pragnący być częścią zakonu. Obecnie neofitą jest każdy niezależnie od tego czy ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o walce czy nie. Mimo to zakon nie uległ Chaosowi tak jak typowe bandy, więc do dziś w zakonie można znaleźć wielu zarówno starych jak i młodych członków, którzy starają się wyszkolić nowych Krzyżowców. Pozostali zakonnicy darzą tych którzy poświęcają swój czas na szkolenie innych szacunkiem, bo doskonale wiedzą że od tego zależy przyszłość zakonu. Tak naprawde powodem dla którego zakon nie liczy jeszcze kilku milionów dobrze wyszkolonych i wyposażonych braci jest niska wydajność produkcji uzbrojenia, która starcza by zaspokoić potrzeby obecnej armii ale nie starcza na wiele więcej. Zakłady produkcyjne, które mogą dostarczyć niezbędnych dóbr dopiero powstają. Dodatkowo mechanicus ma braki w kadrach, które dopiero są uzupełniane a czerwona plaga która daje zakonowi tak ogromną przewagę na polu walki jest tu dość problematyczna. Zakonnicy nigdyś byli spokojnie usposobieni a upust gniewowi jaki się w nich gromadzi dawali dopiero w bitwie. Obecnie sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Co prawda nadal są tacy którzy nad sobą doskonale panują i zwykle to oni podejmują się szkolenia ale są też tacy, którzy oddają się gniewowi. Co ciekawe panowanie nad gniewem ma bardzo niewiele wspólnego z wpływem Envynjum. Panowanie nad emocjami a panowanie nad rozrastającym się na ciele kryształem to dwie inne sprawy, chociaż często potwierdza się reguła że kto nie panuje nad gniewem nie zapanuje nad mroczną mocą. Mimo że zakonnicy mają obecnie znacznie luźniejsze podejście do tematu stopni, czyli nie salutują już na sam widok przykładowego Chorążego to w ich szeregach wciąż panuje niezwykły rygor i każdy powierzony rozkaz wykonają z należytą pieczołowitością i rozwagą. Należy pamiętać, że chociaż będący pod władzą demonów, zakon wciąż jest regularną armią, świetnie sprawdzającą się w walce z każdym wrogiem jakiego spotka. Ciekawostki i inne Pełna nazwa tego akapitu to: Ciekawostki i inne rzeczy które warto wiedzieć, czyli przeczytaj zanim zaczniesz hejcić. - Envy znaczy zazdrość. W Dragon Age Inkwizycja był to demon bez jasno określonej formy, który niczym dopelganger potrafił przybrać dowolną postać. Nim jednak to się stało musiał poznać osobę, którą chciałby być, w tym celu wdzierał się do umysłu osoby z którą przyszło mu się spotkać i go poznawał a kiedy był dość silny i dość dużo wiedział o przeciwniku przyjmował jego postać. Sama osoba znajdowała się pod jego kontrolą. - Zakon liczy około stu dwudziestu tysięcy braci. Kanonicznie domy krzyżowców mają maksymalnie kilka tysięcy braci, którzy szkolą się jedynie w walce wręcz. Liczebność zakonu została celowo zmieniona tak samo jak proces ich rekrutacji. Było to spowodowane faktem że krzyżowcy wyruszają w małych grupach a ponieważ są niezwyke fanatyczni nie zawsze są zabijani po spoktaniu demonów. W przypadku Czerwonych Krzyżowców mówimy o ludziach z gminu w dużej liczbie więc inkwizycja nie przejmowała się ich życiem. Dodatkowo bunt kilku tysięcy ludzi, którzy chociaż świetnie wyszkoleni i uzbrojeni łatwo byłoby znisczyć, zwłaszcze że domy są budowane przy siedzibach inkwizycji. Obecnie w zakonie jest około 1333 ludzi, którzy dysponują uzbrojeniem jakim powinien dysponować kanoniczny krzyżowiec. - Ponieważ zakon miał ogromną liczbę braci tylko dowódcy od stopnia Chorążego wiedzieli czym jest Chaos i z czym tak naprawdę walczą. - Banzur wiedział czym jest Chaos nie wiedział jednak że inkwizycja pozbywa się także jego ludzi nawet po udanej kampanii. - Chociaż zwykle jako o zakonnikach mówię bracia i odnoszę się do nich wyłącznie w formie osobowej, zakon składa się również z kobiet, chociaż jest ich nieco mniej niż mężczyzn. Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Czerwoni Krzyżowcy Kategoria:Ludzie